


Пушистое желтое полотенце

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: – Билински! – рявкнул Финсток. – Ты мне нужен! Сейчас же! Я сбил чертову собаку!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Перевод на летнюю ФБ для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2016

– Билински!  
  
Стайлзу стоило бы подумать дважды, прежде чем отвечать на звонок с неизвестного номера почти в полночь вторника. Но это ведь Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз обязан быть на связи.  
  
– Тренер? – удивленно переспросил он, потому что кто еще называет его Билински? И вообще, какого черта?  
  
– Билински! – снова рявкнул Финсток. – Ты мне нужен! _Сейчас же_!  
  
Хм, ладно. Это самый странный звонок в его жизни, если не считать… Нет, определенно, самый странный.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я сбил чёртову собаку!  
  


* * *

  
  
Через пятнадцать минут Стайлз остановился перед домом Финстока – небольшим бунгало в тихом районе. На неухоженном газоне валялись украшения для Хэллоуина. В апреле. Почему-то Стайлз не удивился.  
  
Он вылез из джипа и направился к дому.  
  
Стайлз даже не успел постучать, как Финсток уже открыл дверь. Выглядел он при этом еще более невменяемым, чем обычно, если такое вообще возможно.  
  
– Где твои инструменты?   
  
– Какие инструменты? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
Финсток неопределенно замахал руками.  
  
– Инструменты _ветеринара_ , Билински. Господи!  
  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
– Это Скотт. Скотт Маккол работает у ветеринара. А я… – вообще-то, Стайлз понятия не имел, как закончить это предложение. – Я его странный неуклюжий друг с СДВГ?  
  
– Вот черт, – Финсток уставился на него, словно это была личная вина Стайлза. – Ну, раз ты все равно уже здесь, хочешь посмотреть на сбитую собаку?  
  
Какого черта, почему бы и нет?  
  
Стайлз зашел внутрь.  
  


* * *

  
  
Дом Финстока – это какая-то катастрофа. Словно часть его обставлял безумный любитель спорта, а вторую – кто-то, одержимый духом милой старушки. Потому что здесь повсюду были салфетки. Кружевные. С вышитыми на них клюшками для лакросса.  
  
Это ведь ненормально, не так ли? Стайлз уверен, что такой фигни не найти даже на «Etsy»*.  
  
– Она в ванной, – махнул Финсток.  
  
Стайлз уже не впервые за последние минуты задумался, какого черта он здесь делает. Он что, действительно вылез из постели и приехал сюда посмотреть на сбитую собаку только потому, что Финсток не мог различить их со Скоттом? И кто вообще вызывает ученика средней школы, который работает в ветеринарной клинике, а не ветеринара? Потому что Стайлз почти на сто процентов был уверен, что максимум, который Дитон доверял Скотту, – это убирать лужи после щенков.  
  
Стайлз прошел до ванной комнаты в конце коридора. Он когда-то видел вычурные таблички с кружевными узорами на двери и изысканной подписью «Ванная».  
  
У Финстока не было вычурной маленькой таблички. Вместо этого большими печатными буквами было написано «ВАННАЯ». Прямо на двери. Маркером.  
  
Стайлз на мгновение прищурился.  
  
 _Зачем_?  
  
Он вздохнул и открыл дверь.  
  


* * *

  
  
Твою мать!  
  
Две вещи.  
  
Во-первых, собака не ранена. Она очень живая и очень, очень злая.  
  
И во-вторых, это не собака.  
  


* * *

  
  
– Это _не_ собака! – крикнул Стайлз, захлопывая дверь. С той стороны донеслось царапанье когтями по двери. И лязгнули челюсти. А еще послышалось жуткое рычание.  
  
– О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? – спросил Финсток.  
  
– Это волк! – воскликнул Стайлз.  
  
– Это хаски, – фыркнул Финсток.  
  
– У него желтые глаза!  
  
– И? – уточнил Финсток.  
  
– Он черный!  
  
– Ты что, хаски-расист?  
  
– _Что_?  
  
У Финстока задергался левый глаз.  
  
– Я думал, ты выше этого, Билински.  
  
Стайлз застонал.  
  
– Я не хаски-расист. Это волк!  
  
– В любом случае, – категорично произнес Финсток, – вылечи его. Ты ему _нравишься_.  
  
Царапанье и рычание за дверью стихли.  
  
– Я не ветеринар, – напомнил Стайлз.  
  
– Не заставляй меня искать свисток, Билински.  
  
– Господи, – буркнул Стайлз. Он спорил с психом без единого шанса победить в этом споре. Так какой выбор: псих или раненый волк?  
  
Стайлз выбрал второй вариант.  
  
На самом деле, это было не столь героично, как могло бы показаться.  
  
Потому что он знал этого волка.  
  


* * *

  
  
– Хей, Дерек, – прошептал Стайлз, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Волк оскалил зубы и зарычал, но, по всей видимости, он был больше зол на весь мир, чем на Стайлза. И кто бы стал его судить? Его сбил и похитил человек, который, кажется, пользовался гелем для душа с ароматом жвачки. И зубной щеткой в виде Губки Боба.  
  
Стайлз шагнул вперед и протянул руку.  
  
– Ты в порядке, большой парень?   
  
Дерек процокал когтями по плитке, наматывая маленькие круги, но все же позволил Стайлзу зарыться пальцами в мех в поисках травм.  
  
На полу виднелись несколько пятен крови и небольшая лужица на коврике, так что Стайлз действительно видел, что Дерек пострадал, но сейчас он был рад, что не мог обнаружить никаких ран. Значит, Дерек исцелился.  
  
Стайлз провел рукой по его спине, даже не заметив, что тот начал обращаться, пока не стало слишком поздно, и Стайлз… ой, мамочки. Стайлз гладил чужой зад.  
  
Отличный зад, кстати.  
  
Пискнув, Стайлз отполз назад, а Дерек разогнулся и выпрямился.  
  
И зыркнул на Стайлза.  
  
Который демонстративно _не_ смотрел на его член.  
  
Ну ладно, один раз посмотрел.  
  
Хорошо, два раза!  
  
И вовсе он не сглатывал слюну.   
  
Дерек снова посмотрел на него, прошел мимо, схватил пушистое желтое полотенце, которое висело возле душа, и обмотал им бедра.  
  
Какая жалость.  
  
Стоп. _Что_?  
  
Стайлз снова сфокусировал взгляд на лице Дерека.  
  
– Итак, – неловко произнес он, – ты попал под машину тренера?  
  
– Как видишь, – фыркнул Дерек.  
  
– Отстой, – Стайлз сглотнул и сморщил нос. – В любом случае тебе придется опять обратиться, чтобы я смог вытащить тебя отсюда, ладно? Я скажу ему, что отвезу тебя к ветеринару или…  
  
Дерек в ужасе распахнул глаза, и в этот момент открылась дверь ванной. Стайлз резко развернулся и увидел стоявшего в проеме Финстока.  
  
– Господи боже мой! Что за чертовщина?  
  


* * *

  
  
Плохо.  
  
Все очень, очень плохо.  
  
Ни в какой реальности Стайлз не придумал бы способ, как объяснить, что еще минуту назад он был в комнате с волком или хаски, или не важно, с кем, а теперь он в ванной с обнаженным парнем.  
  
 _Та-дам_.  
  


* * *

  
  
– Какого черта? – снова воскликнул Финсток, у которого побледнело лицо, а глаза, кажется, вот-вот должны были выпасть из глазниц. Дрожащим пальцем он указал на Дерека. – Нельзя вытирать член полотенцем другого мужика! Это нарушение всех мыслимых границ в приличном обществе. _Я_ вытираю этим полотенцем свой член, и меня не волнует, что тебя вырастили волки, Хейл, но это не делает тебя моим бро по члену!  
  
Что?  
  
Стайлз уронил челюсть.  
  
 _Что_?  
  
Дерек выглядел точно таким же пришибленным.  
  
– Господи боже! Чертовы оборотни, серьезно!  
  
Финсток всплеснул руками и выбежал из ванной.  
  
 _Что_?!!  
  


* * *

  
  
Стайлз нашел Финстока на кухне, хрустящего собачьим печеньем. Сейчас реально хотелось бы сосредоточиться на печеньках, потому что это вроде как было забавно. Но, к сожалению, это не самая сумасшедшая вещь, которая в данный момент требовала его внимания.  
  
– Э-эм, тренер? – настороженно произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Что? – рявкнул Финсток, вгрызаясь в новый кусочек собачьего корма.  
  
– Откуда…  
  
– Рожай уже, Билински. Откуда я знаю про оборотней? – Финсток закатил глаза. – Оттуда, что я двадцать лет живу в этом городе и я не слепой.  
  
– Так вы знали, что он не собака!  
  
– И? – спросил Финсток. – Ты на меня теперь в суд подашь?  
  
– Что? Нет, почему вы… ох.  
  
– Я видел такие вещи в этом городе, от которых у тебя волосы встали бы дыбом, – Финсток критически посмотрел на его бритую голову. – Ну, может, у тебя и не встали бы. Что это вообще за прическа? Это что, теперь так модно?  
  
– Можем мы сейчас не говорить о моих волосах? – попросил Стайлз, чувствуя, что теряет нить разговора. Впрочем, в этом разговоре вообще не было смысла. – Вы знали, что он оборотень? И позвонили мне, чтобы я с этим разобрался?  
  
Финсток пожал плечами и порылся в пакете в поисках печенья.  
  
– Он же твой парень, разве нет? Хейл.  
  
– Что? _Нет_!  
  
– Тогда почему он следит за тобой на тренировках?  
  
– Он не мой парень!  
  
– Не нужно так возмущаться, – успокоил его Финсток. – Может, я и натурал, но я всерьез мог бы отдать свое оставшееся яичко, чтобы заполучить такого парня.  
  
– Вы абсолютный псих! – прошипел Стайлз и вылетел прочь.  
  
– Мне все еще не поставили диагноз! – выкрикнул Финсток ему в спину. – И скажи своему парню, что он должен мне чертово полотенце!  
  
– Псих! – отозвался Стайлз.  
  
Во что превратилась его жизнь, серьезно?  
  


* * *

  
  
Он отвез Дерека домой и вовсе не смотрел на его задницу, прикрытую одним полотенцем, пока тот неловко выбирался из джипа.  
  
Ну ладно, может быть, один раз посмотрел.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
Дважды.  
  


* * *

  
  
Через два дня они с Дереком стояли на стоянке у торгового центра.  
  
– Поверить не могу , что мы это делаем, – буркнул Дерек.  
  
– Заткнись, – отрезал Стайлз, схватил его за руку и потащил в отдел с принадлежностями для ванны. Может, у них есть полотенца с Губкой Бобом?   
  
Финстоку такие наверняка бы понравились.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤
> 
> Размещение на других сайтах только с разрешения автора и переводчика ;)


End file.
